Broken
by brewsterfan2012
Summary: This is my first fan fic, please review and send me feedback, thankyou. This is a story about Emily and Hotch after they have been married two years, Jack is at school and the two of them have left the BAU. More chapters to come and ofcourse I do not own any of the characters. Okay I have added more chapters, please review and let me know if it feels Criminal Mindish.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it, Emily." Hotch sighs.

He walks slowly towards her his head bowed not allowing her to see the annoyance in his eyes. He stands over her looking down on her bent head. He reaches down and pushes up her chin so she is looking at him. The tears streaming down her face crushes his heart and he softens his tone.

"Why are you looking at this?" he points toward the photo she has in her hand.

"How can you just forget?" she whispers tears dropping onto her lap.

"Baby, I have not forgotten them, I just don't want to wallow in grief everyday". Hotch says slowly and carefully not to hurt her.

He takes the photo from her hands and glances at the seven smiling faces sitting around the round table in their old office. It has been two years since they moved from Virginia and away from the FBI. He remembers the day this picture was taken, Hotch and Emily had announced their engagement to the team and, believe it or not, Strauss had taken that picture. It was a good day at the BAU, no cases to solve just a short day of paperwork and festivities. The team had gone out to an early dinner and dancing. That was the last day he can say with confidence was good. The next day was when the BAU had finally broken Hotch.

"Aaron". Emily softly says

Hotch turns to look into his wife's red rimmed dark eyes and slowly sits down next to her on their bed. He envelopes her in his arms and breathes in the apple scent of her hair. He is suddenly transported to the first time he met her. If he was honest he was spellbound by her beauty and her drive. He remembers the electricity that shot through his body when they shook hands. He also remembers chastising himself for having such thoughts, and then glancing at the framed photo of his then wife and Jack, their son. He knows a little piece of him fell in love with her that day. Emily gingerly touches his chest bringing him back to his bedroom.

"What, sweetheart"? Hotch asks linking his fingers with hers resting them on his chest.

"I miss them so much". Emily hiccups. "Don't you miss them even a little bit", she says looking into his eyes. She snuggles closer to him breathing in the familiar sent of his aftershave.

"I do". He hugs her tighter feeling her tears soak his shirt. "Are you hungry?" Hotch feels Emily nod into his chest. He detaches himself from her and pulls her to her feet and plants a soft kiss on her lips.

"Do you want to go out, order in or have leftovers, love? We have the cream of broccoli soup you made last week in the freezer." He asks searching her face.

Emily smiles while Hotch wipes the last tears off her cheeks. "You really do like my cooking, don't you"?

"It's the main reason I married you". Hotch chuckles faintly. In all truthfulness Emily can barely boil a pan of water, but her broccoli soup and sourdough bread is worth writing home about. He grabs her hand and they head downstairs to the kitchen.

Emily heads for the cabinets and begins pulling out flour, sugar, yeast and other ingredients for sourdough bread. Hotch pads in after her grabbing the corkscrew from the drawer and opening the door to the wine cellar.

"What color wine would you like, dear, white or red?" Hotch calls from the bottom of the steps. He smiles when he sees her appear at the top of the stairs, she looks so enduring backlit by the kitchen light.

"Ummm red would be nice. Something vintage". She smiles sweetly at him. "It's going to take about forty-five minutes till the bread is ready so that should give the wine plenty of time to breathe".

Hotch nods and turns towards the red wines, he picks a 1961 Chateau Palmer Margaux and heads upstairs. He shows the wine to Emily she smiles, nods and quickly goes back to kneading the dough. Hotch opens the wine and pours it into two long stem glasses. He sits on a stool by the island and watches her knead, reveling in the way her hands gently press and stretch the dough forming into a ball. Emily turns the oven to 375 degrees, places the ball of dough in a large ceramic bowl and covers it with a damp towel. When she turns to head to the freezer she is stopped in her tracks by the silly grin on her husband lips.

"What are you smiling at"? She asks walking towards him. She stands in front of him, hands on her hips and is pulled to him by his strong arms.

"You", he says "I cannot stop smiling because of you".

He wraps his arms around her waist and pinches her rear playfully. She shrieks and jumps back. Emily smacks his shoulder and winks flirtatious at him. Hotch grabs for her but she moves just out of his reach and laughs enticingly. She reaches for the freezer door; Hotch hops off his stool and presses himself against her. She giggles and turns around into his arms and he captures her lips in a deep kiss. Emily snakes her arms around his neck and caress her fingers into his black hair, she can feel his hands resting on the small of her back. Hotch pulls Emily closer stroking her lips with his tongue, she grants his request and their tongues dance with each other. He moves his mouth to soft spot on her neck, the spot he knows is her special spot, and nibbles there; he is rewarded when she lets loose a small moan. She tilts her head slightly giving him more access to her neck, he responds by moving higher on her neck to her ear and tugging on her earlobe. Emily pushes him back until his hips are against the island, he swings her around and up on the top of the island. Hotch rests his hands on her inner thighs and looks into her eyes.

"Have I ever told you how exquisite you are and how much I cherish you"? Hotch breathes into her breasts.

Emily shivers with pleasure as she feels his breath, "All the time baby, all the time. I love you too. I need you". She pulls slightly away from him and grins. "Let's finish this up..."

Emily is interrupted by the timer on the kitchen stove. They both glare at the timer and look back to each other, searching their faces as to say 'what do we do now'? Emily frowns slightly and Hotch moves back and slides her off the counter. He plants a kiss on her lips and whispers in her ear making her blush. Emily walks toward the stove and Hotch strolls to the freezer for the soup. The kitchen at the Hocthner home is quiet as they heat up the soup, and bake the bread all the while taking slips of wine and kissing at every turn. Thirty minutes had passed and Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner are sitting before a candle lit table staring into each other eyes over a bowl of broccoli soup, warm sourdough bread and a bottle of red wine.

Emily wakes up to the sound of the shower running and the low baritone sounds of her husband humming in the shower. She turns over to look at the 6:34 in digital numbers and groans, "I hate Mondays". She crawls out of bed and grabs her plush purple robe off the end of the bed and meanders down the stairs to the kitchen. She pours herself a cup of coffee adding hazelnut creamer and slides open the sliding door in the kitchen to sit in her favorite chaise lounge.

The autumn weather is staring to get chilly and she pulls her legs beneath her and wraps her robe tightly around her. She stares out to the forest behind their house in Brooklyn Heights, New York. Emily loves this house it is so quiet and calm here. It is far enough from the city to live in a neighborhood but not too far to commute daily for their jobs. Aaron has gone back to being a prosecutor at the sought-after law firm of Worth, Longworth & London LLP, while she has job as a Foreign Service Officer in the State Department. She was assigned to the United Nations in New York because of her connections and her knowledge of five foreign languages. She catches a glimpse of Aaron in his navy blue suit and silk stripped tie. She watches him move gracefully through the kitchen sipping a cup of black coffee and pushing the lever down on the toaster. He turns and finds her eyes and smiles and blows her a kiss. He walks outside and kisses her head.

"Last night was amazing. Thank you. I love you." Aaron gently massages her shoulders. He grabs his phone when it begins to vibrate in his pocket. "Hello. Jack, buddy how are you?"

"Hey Dad, I am okay." Jack says breathlessly.

"What's the matter"? Aaron asks concerned.

"Nothing, just running late to class. I wanted to call and say hi to my parents".

"Well, hi". Aaron laughs. "How are classes so far?"

"Dad we just started on Friday, and this is Monday." Jack says.

"Oh, I…I just meant did you get all the classes you wanted"? Aaron stammers.

"Yeah Dad, every one of them. Hey, ummm Dad can I talk to Mom?"

Aaron hands the phone to Emily, "Hi sweetie. How are you?"

Jack takes a breath before he says, "Hi, Mom. I am okay. How are you? Ummm Mom?"

"Jack, what is it"? Emily asks anxiously. Jack is twelve years old and is starting his first year at Fishburne Military School in Waynesboro, Virginia. Jack had started to have behavior issues and his grades started to drop when he entered junior high. He began to hang with the wrong crowd, he was drinking and stealing. After he was brought home by the police for shoplifting and truancy for the second time, Aaron had enough. That very day he enlisted him in Fishburne. Jack went for the summer session and took a shine to it. "Jack, honey what is going on?"

"Mom, I ummm wanted to know, I need something for school. I know Dad said I had to wait till I was sixteen, but I really need it. It's hard to do my homework without one, and Mom Please." Jack quickly states.

"Jack, honey, what is it that you need?" she questions.

"I need a laptop, for school. Can you ask Dad?" he says

Hocth takes the phone from Emily. "Jack, what do you need?"

"I need a laptop for school." Jack says defiantly.

Hocth draws in a breath, "Buddy, I hate to say no but I have to. We made an agreement that you would not get one till you are sixteen. I am sorry you will just have to use the ones they have at school".

"Why?" Jack says loudly.

"First do not yell at me and secondly you need to earn my trust back. I didn't do this Jack, you did. And furthermore..." Hocth stops short when he feels Emily's hand on his wrist.

"Dad, let me talk to Mom again". Jack says curtly.

"Jack, let your Dad and I discuss this okay. Don't worry. Go to class and I will talk to you tonight. I love you and your Dad loves you too". Emily smiles into the phone.

"I love you too, Mom. Bye Mom". Jack hangs up and Emily hands Hotch his phone.

Hotch reaches for her mug and smiles down at her. "What time do you need to go in"?

"Not till eleven. Would you like some eggs with your toast"? Emily asks as she rises from her chair.

"Are you gonna make the eggs"? Hocthes raises an eyebrow and chuckles.

"Very funny, Mr. Hotchner. Do you want some or not"? Emily brushes past him and into the kitchen grabbing eggs and milk from the fridge. "You know, you have to trust him one of these days. He is in school and he made all A's during the summer session."

"Emily I am not going to talk about this. Jack and I made a deal and what kind of father would I be if I just let him have what he wants. I have said all I will say about the matter". He stands by the burning bread in the toaster.

"He is my son too, and you cannot just make decisions on your own. We should come to an agreement together. You are doing the same thing do Jack as you did to me". Emily looks at him as rage flashes in her eyes. She lowers her gaze and cracks eggs into a bowl, pours milk over the top and whisks angrily.

Hotch looks as though he was slapped, "What do you what I did to you"?

Emily pours the egg mixture in the heated cast iron skillet. Stirring the eggs as they bubble and pop. Hotch walks next to her by the stove.

"Emily"?

She gives him a sidelong glance and says, "You took me away from my family". Emily continues to stir the eggs as Hocth's mouth gapes open.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch looks as though he was slapped, "What do you mean what I did to you"?

Emily pours the egg mixture in the heated cast iron skillet. Stirring the eggs as they bubble and pop. Hotch walks next to her by the stove.

"Emily"?

She gives him a sidelong glance and says, "You took me away from my family". Emily continues to stir the eggs as Hocth's mouth gapes open.

"Your family, what do you, mean your Mother moved to Florida after she retired way before we were married. And your Father, I have never even met him". Hotch says to her profile.

Emily continues to stir the eggs until they are fluffy and then scoops them out of the pan and onto a plate. She hands the plate to Hotch and says, "That is not the family I am talking about. You took me away from the only people that ever accepted me for who I am and who I was".

Hotch lowers his eyes and stares at the plate of eggs. She pushes them towards him and pours herself another cup of coffee. She walks out of the kitchen and Hotch places the eggs on the counter louder than he intended and she whirls around to face him. He looks tried and she feels bad bringing this up when he needs to go to work. Emily strolls over to him and wraps her arms around him.

"Aaron I am sorry to start this now. I ummm" she stammers.

"Ummmm that's it. That's all you are going to say". He walks out of her embrace and stands on the opposite side of the room. "No you started this so now we are gonna talk. Emily you know why we had to leave Virginia. I could not take it anymore, I had already lost one wife to the BAU and I was going to be damned if I would lose another one."

She narrows her eyes at him, "Another one? Won't even call me your wife or the woman you love".

"Come on, Emily. You know well and good I love you, in fact I love you more than I have ever loved anyone". He hollers.

"Nice, yell at me now. Aaron got to work". She spits and turns away from him toward the stairs. She pivots round when she hears the door slam and wipes tears from her eyes. "I hate Mondays". Emily walks up the stairs to shower and dress.

Emily climbs into her royal blue BMW and pulls down the driver's side mirror and stares into her own reflection. She looks so tired and just wants to go home and soak in a long, hot bath. It was a long day at the UN and the fight she had with Aaron was front and center in her brain, so every time someone asked if she was okay she had to fight to hold back tears. She has become soft since moving away, she seems to not be able to compartmentalize like she used too and that scared her. She jumped when her phone sounded from her briefcase, 'Calm down, Em'. She scolded herself. It was a text from Aaron, "_Hi Darling". '_So now I am darling' Emily sighed and continued to read._ "How about dinner at Jean Georges"?_

She dials her husband's number and smiles when he answers "Hotchner". "Hi, it's me". Emily breathes into the phone.

"Hi baby". He smiles into the phone. "Do you want to go to dinner at Jean George's"?

"How did you get a table there, it usually takes a month"?

"You are not the only one who has connections", he chuckles "Mr. Worth knows the chief. So what do you say to a quiet and an obscenely expensive dinner, Mrs. Hotchner"?

She chuckles faintly and says "Are you going to come and pick me up or meet there"?

"I will be there in a minute". And with that he slides his black Mercedes into a spot next to her. He cuts off the engine and climbs out, he strolls over and opens her door and offers her his hand. "My lady", he smiles down at her.

Emily does really love him and is flatter by the chivalry. She accepts his hand and is pulled gently into his arms. He kisses her forehead and she nuzzles into the crook of his neck. She can feel him consciously relax, 'He thinks I am still mad". She ponders.

'Thank God, she isn't mad anymore. This beautiful woman in your arms is your wife, the woman you love'. He silently wishes that the morning had gone better and he knows he needs to make it up to her. They climb into his car and head toward the restaurant at 1 Central Park West inside the Trump Hotel. Hotch steers his car toward the valet and is ushered out of his side while Emily glides from her seat. They walk hand in hand to the Maître D to wait for their table.

About forty-five minutes later they are seated overlooking Central Park. Emily smiles when she catches sight of a horse-drawn carriage, Hotch follows her gaze and asks "Would you like to go for a ride"?

"Aaron, are you asking me to go with on a romantic ride around Central Park"?

"I am. And maybe when we get done we can relax in the room I have reserved for us". He looks coyly at her.

Emily's mouth drops open, "You didn't, for tonight"? She smiles sweetly at him making his heart melt.

He reaches for her hand and brings it to his lips and kisses it gently staring into her eyes. After their dinner of steak, asparagus and a sinfully chocolate desert they walked over to catch a carriage and snuggled together under the blanket to enjoy a dazzling ride under the stars. When they enter the suite at the Trump Hotel, Emily gasps at the huge bed and amazing view from their penthouse. She turns to Aaron and falls into his arms, and they meet with their lips, kissing softly and deeply. She escapes from his kiss and smiles at him. Capturing his hands she leads him to the bed, she pushes him to a seated position on the bed and looks down at him.

"I am going to..." she begins.

"What? What are you going to do"? He asks his lust showing.

She smiles seductively, "I am going to take a bath". Emily giggles and strips as she walks toward the bathroom.

"Emily, that was not fair. Can I join you, maybe"? He calls after her.

"In a little while". She sings.


	3. Chapter 3

"I am going to..." she begins.

"What? What are you going to do"? He asks his lust showing.

She smiles seductively, "I am going to take a bath". Emily giggles and strips as she walks toward the bathroom.

"Emily, that was not fair. Can I join you, maybe"? He calls after her.

"In a little while". She sings.

The next morning Hotch lies in bed with his arms around Emily, pulling her closer to him and laying kisses down her shoulder he smiles, "Good morning baby".

She smiles and turns to him, "I am not mad, and I know you love me. I also know that you were scared about losing me. I am sorry about that, but what you did was so unfair. I understand why you did it but it didn't make it right. I love you, Aaron and I always will sweetie".

Hotch frowns into her hair and says, "Emily, I am sorry. I ummm I don't know what to say". His eyes close as his minds wanders back to the day after that picture was taken. The team was called to Chicago, IL because three women were found dead and dumped in alleys. All three women had brown eyes and dark hair; he was worried about Emily from the start. He wasn't worried that she wouldn't be objective but more afraid of her safety. He didn't want her to be in the sights of this unsub, she was just his type.

**24 months ago**

"Chicago needs our help; they have had three bodies of women dumped in the city's North side. All women are in their late thirties whom have dark hair and eyes, single and have powerful jobs". Agent Jennifer Jareau explains.

A picture of a dark haired woman lying on the concrete in a Chicago alley flashes on the screen in the BAU room. Her face was swollen and bruised, her throat was a gaping wound, her abdomen was slit open and she was nude. Hotch shakes his head to erase the image of Emily lying there. He reaches for her hand, she looks at him.

She leans over to him and whispers her eyes pools of concern "Are you okay, honey"?

Hotch swallows the lump in his throat and offers her a smile, "I am okay, sweetheart".

David Rossi glances over at the dark haired agents and can tell this case was going to be hard on the newly engaged unit chief.

"This is Sydney Jamensen, 39 and a senior partner at Harris Bank". Penelope Garcia states. "She was the first woman found".

"When was she found and where"? Reid asks looking down and writing.

"She was found on the corner of Broadway and Belmont in the alley behind the Walgreens and she was found by some partygoers early last Saturday morning". She says as she flips to another picture on the big screen. "Next we have Iris Langford, 37; she was the vice president of the Cramer-Krasselt Advertising Agency. She was found on the corner of Cornelia and Broadway in the parking garage near Treasure Island's Food. She was found the next morning, early Sunday by a couple coming back from dinner. And lastly Samantha Sandridge, 38, she was a curator at The Chicago History Museum. She was found early this morning on the corner of Belmont and Broadway, in the outdoor sitting area of the Belmont Café, she was found by employees opening for breakfast.

"Where these two women killed the same way as the first"? Morgan questions looking at the grizzly crime scene photos and then shifting his gaze to Hotch who was shaking his head with his eyes full of melancholy staring at Emily. Morgan hates to admit that he is worried too.

"Yes, and all three were sexually assaulted". Garcia says.

"So two of these women were found on the same corner, that specific, does that mean that the unsub lives around there"? Emily muses out loud.

"There is something else he is doing to these bodies". Jareau explains. "Sydney's liver was cut out, Iris' kidney was taken and Samantha's spleen was taken".

Hotch looks up from his lap willing his wall to block out what he is feeling. "Wheels up in thirty, we need to stop him before he kills again. Garcia I need you with us, to examine security tapes if need be". He looks at Emily, "Prentiss, a word please".

The other five members of the team look around to each other, while Prentiss follows Hotch out of the room. Reid quickly gets up and quickly exists as do Morgan followed by Garcia both looking concerned. Jareau stays behind and picks up case files and turns off the TV. Jareau stares out the door the team just exited through.

Rossi walks up behind her and places a hand on her back, "Jen, you okay"? Jareau turns around and grabs Rossi in a hug. Rossi pulls her tighter and slides his fingers through her golden hair feeling the neck of his shirt getting wet. "Honey, what is it? Jenni why are you crying"?

"Just hold me for a second, Dave, please". She sobs into his chest as Rossi hold her flush against him.

Prentiss sits down in Hotch's office facing him; he can see an air of arrogance on her lovely features. Before she can say anything Hotch holds up his hands and says "I don't want you out in the field for this case. I need you doing victimology at the station".

"What? Why"? Emily asks stunned, "What have I done"?

Hotch draws in a breath in and he knows this is not going to be a popular move on his part. "You have not done anything. I am just concerned about your safety on this case. You look a lot like these women and I..."

"Wait"! Emily interrupts him pushing the chair over and she stands up furiously. "When is the last time you have taken Jen out of the field when the victims have been blond and blue eyed? How about never"! She yells pacing in front of Hotch's desk.

Hotch watches her as she paces. Emily senses him watching her and she stops crossing her arms over her chest. "Well"?

Hotch comes out from behind his desk and touches her elbow, "This is different".

"How"?

"Because I don't want you hurt, alright. It is my job to protect you and now that you are practically my wife I will not allow you to put your life in jeopardy. And if you don't want to do it for my sake then I am going pull rank and order you to stay at the station, but I don't want to do that. Please Emily understand". Hotch says with tears in his eyes.

Emily nods and stalks out of his office. He watches her, sighs and then goes to the phone to call Jack. A half hour later the team is on the plan headed to Chicago. Hotch is sitting next to Emily and when he tries to grab her hand she moves it out of his reach, Morgan notices this and gives Hotch a questioning look.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily nods and stalks out of his office. He watches her, sighs and then goes to the phone to call Jack. A half hour later the team is on the plan headed to Chicago. Hotch is sitting next to Emily and when he tries to grab her hand she moves it out of his reach, Morgan notices this and gives Hotch a questioning look.

JJ watches Emily as she gets up from beside Hotch and shuffles past Morgan to get in the aisle and walks toward the bathroom at the back of the plane. JJ and Morgan trade glances of intrest. Emily surprises JJ when she plops down on the seat beside her. The two women smile at each other.

"Are you okay, JJ? You have seemed upset all morning". Emily asks concerned.

JJ gives her a shaky smile, "Will called me last night and he is threatening to take Henry away. He says he wants full custody". JJ wipes tears from her cheeks catching Dave's eye from across the plane.

Emily detects the exchange, "Why"?

"Will says I am work too much and I am an unfit mother because I am having an affair with someone I work with". JJ lowers her eyes when she discovers Dave staring at her his eyes full of compassion.

Emily looks up toward Dave and feels Hotch's eyes. He gives her a sad smile; she looks down and turns towards JJ. "First off, you are a wonderful mother and Will works just as much as you do, how many times has he dropped off Henry at the BAU because he has been called into work. So many I can't even count. I am sorry JJ, but we can fight this".

"Thanks Em, but you are my friend you have to say that. But Will is right I am out of town more than I am in, I even missed his last birthday because we had a case". Jennifer says holding back tears.

Hocth turns back to the window and Morgan sees a flash of sadness touch the corners of his eyes. Morgan opens his mouth to question Hotch about what is happening, but Hotch clears his throat loudly and says, "Let's look at this case".

With that the computer screen hums on and Garcia is in the forefront. "Hello my darling crime fighters, do you need anything from me". She says this with a sniffle and a sneeze.

The team comes from various parts of the plan and gathers around where Hotch and Morgan are sitting. Dave Rossi stands shoulder to shoulder with JJ and quietly grabs her hand and gives it a squeeze. JJ gives him a slow smile. "Hello you sweet thing, how are you feeling? Sorry you couldn't fly with us cause of your ears but do our victims have anything in common? Like did they go to the same stores, restaurants, or gyms"?

"Nada, as far as I can tell neither women frequented the same anything. I can tell you that each one of these women had high paying jobs and lived the good life". Garcia states.

"What do you mean by the good life"? Emily questions.

Garcia smiles warmly, "What I mean by the good life my gorgeous raven-haired profiler is that they liked expensive restaurants, they lived in fancy houses, and they shopped at top notch stores. These women were in the high society fast life. Each woman was in multiple relationships and at the time of their deaths none were in a relationship".

Reid rolls his eyes when he asks, "How do you know they were in multiple relationships"?

"Because there are a lot of credit card receipts for fancy hotels all around Chicago, trips for two out of state and never did they eat at the same restaurant". Garcia grins from Quantico.

"What does eating at different restaurants say they had multiple partners?" Reid questions wide eyed.

Rossi puts a hand on his shoulder and smirks when he says, "Kid you never take a lover to the same restaurant you have taken another too. Get it".

"But..." Reid starts when Hotch pinches the bridge of his nose and says tiredly "Not now. Garcia keep looking, there has got to be some connection. We need to find out where he is meeting these women". Garcia fades from the screen as Hotch says, "Rossi and Morgan go to the last dump site, Reid and I will go where the second woman was dumped and Emily and JJ got to the first dump site and we will meet up at the station. We will be landing in about twenty minutes, Prentiss can I have a word, please".

Hotch follows Prentiss to the back of the plane while the others sit down in various areas of the plane. Rossi follows JJ to her seat and sits close to her and places his hand on her knee. JJ brushes his hand off and glances around. Rossi follows her gaze and frowns.

"Jeni"? Rossi questions

"Are you ready to let the team know about us"? JJ looks around.

"Honey, I am game if you are game. It's been over a year, and we do love each other". Rossi whispers.

JJ smiles, "I do love you, Dave. I am so scared about Will".

Rossi pulls her into a hug and rubs circles on her back, "You don't have to be. I have a great lawyer and you will not lose Henry if I have anything to do with it".

Emily turns to face Hotch and smiles when she sees JJ and Rossi in a close embrace. Hotch also turns and shakes his head. Emily clears her throat and Hotch turns to face her and looks into her eyes. "We need to get through this case. I need your trust". Hotch says quietly.

Emily leans into Hotch's chest and wraps her arms around his waist. "I do trust you, always. But you need to trust me to be on guard and that I know what I am doing. Hotch please don't put my on a shelf just because you gave me a ring. I have not changed into a different person I am still strong and cautious".

Hotch kisses the top of head and whispers into her hair, "I do trust you". Hocth pulls her over to a seat that is across from Rossi and JJ and pulls her down close next to him. He drapes his arm around her and looks over at Rossi and raises his eyebrow. Rossi just smiles.

They arrive at the 19th district police station around midday. JJ introduces the team to Captain Swart. Captain Swart is a towering figure with fair hair and a kind face. He tells them that they will meet Detective Rawlings at the latest crime scene and that three SUVs are out in the parking lot for their use. The team walks briskly out to the parking lot. Since the first and third crime scene are across the street Rossi and Jareau slide into the backseat where Morgan is in the driver's seat. Hotch opens the passenger door and Emily climbs in, Hotch touches her cheek before he closes the door.

Hotch walks over to the driver's side and opens the door and motions for Morgan to step out. "I am going to go with Rossi so I'd like you to go with Reid".

Morgan shakes his head, "Are the four of you on this case or is this a couple's retreat? Women are dying and you guys are acting like..."

"Morgan"! Hotch says loudly.

Morgan groans in disgust and glares at the three in the car, and storms away toward the other SUV which holds a very confused doctor. Morgan slams the door and floors it out of the parking lot. Hocth sighs and sits behind the steering wheel. Both Hotch and Rossi reach across the seat and squeeze their respective woman's hands. The SVU pulls gently out of the parking lot and heads for Belmont and Broadway. Reid climbs out of the SVU and ducks under the crime scene tape in a parking garage near the corner of Cornelia and Broadway. Morgan flashes his FBI badge to the officer and nods towards Reid.

"Has this garage been open since the murder"? Reid questions the officer.

"Yes, but this level has been closed. This is the area where she was found".

"Have you questioned the couple who found her"?

"I have not personally but I know Detective Rawlings talked to them that night. You would have to talk with him about what they found".

Morgan flips open his phone, "Hey hot stuff are there any cameras in the parking garage on Broadway and Cornelia, or any outside cameras on the Treasure Island Grocery Store"?

Garcia swiftly pounds on the computer keys while she says, "Give me one second. There are none on the store and only cameras on the entrance and exits of the parking garage". She suddenly has a coughing fit and Morgan holds the phone away from his ear, troubled.

When she finally quiets down Morgan says, "Pen maybe you should sit this one out you sound terrible".

In between blowing her nose and hacking Garcia states, "You flatter me, my prince, but I am here till you guys return from Chicago".

Morgan flips his phone closed and notices Reid squatting looking at something on the ground. "You got something Reid"?

"Hmmm I am not sure but this spot is not blood, it looks more like a sauce of some kind. Did the crime scene techs get a sample of this"? He asks the officer.

The officer shrugs his shoulders. Morgan blows out a frustrated breath, "What do you know"?

"I was told to meet the FBI at this scene; I don't even work in the 19th district". He says curtly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hmmm I am not sure but this spot is not blood, it looks more like a sauce of some kind. Did the crime scene techs get a sample of this"? He asks the officer.

The officer shrugs his shoulders. Morgan blows out a frustrated breath, "What do you know"?

"I was told to meet the FBI at this scene; I don't even work in the 19th district". He says curtly.

Morgan sighs and flips open his phone once again, "Get the techs out here, now". He says to the officer not looking at him.

Hotch glides the SVU into a parking spot in the Walgreens on the corner of Belmont and Broadway. Before they get out of the car Hotch's phone vibrates and he quickly grabs it. "Hey Morgan what have you found"?

"Reid found a spot of something on the floor of the garage and he doesn't think it is blood. So we have the crime techs coming out, we are going stay here till they arrive and we will meet you at the station. And ummm I am sorry about before, man. It's just..." Morgan pauses.

"Morgan we will talk later, and yeah it's a good idea to wait around for them. See you back at the station. We just arrived at the other crime scenes, so I need to go".

The four of them exit the vehicle and walk in pairs across the street to where the crime scene tape wraps around the tables and chairs of the Belmont Café. Hotch walks over to where Rawlings is standing, "Detective Rawlings, I am Aaron Hotchner from the BAU and these are Agents David Rossi, Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau". He says shaking his hand.

Rawlings shakes Hotch's hand and nods toward each agent as he is introduced. Rawlings is thin and fit with ice blue eyes and perpetual windblown black hair. "Hi, I was told there would be seven of you".

"Well two of the other agents are at the first crime scene and our technical analyst is still at Quantico. Can one of your officers escort Agents Prentiss and Jareau across the street to where the first victim was found"?

"Oh yeah sure, Mays take these agents across the street and show them where Miss Jensen was found". Rawlings smiles at the two women.

Mays steps forward, smiles toward the agents and places a hand on the small of JJ's back and walks them across the street. Rossi glares at the officer and he quickly drops his hand. The three trek to the back of the store and duck under the crime scene tape. Prentiss and Jareau look at each other, the scene is a disaster. There is garbage all over the place; footsteps trampled the evidence that was there. Prentiss squats over a pile of fast food wrappers, "What happened here? Why is this place so trampled"?

Mays stumbles, "Well, Ma'am we didn't get here right when the call was made and a lot of people were walking around back here staring at the scene".

Jareau gives Mays a frustrated look and asks "Did you question the couple who found them"?

"Yes Ma'am, right at the scene. They said they told some other people there was a woman lying back here and they said people just started walking back here. We made a mistake by not coming right away". Officer Mays says trying to hide his gaze from the two angry agents.

Emily stands up and grabs two pairs of gloves from her suit jacket pocket and hands a pair to JJ. "I'll take over here, if you wanna sift through that mess over yonder". Emily says pulling on gloves.

JJ pulls her gloves on and squats down over a pile of trash, "This is glamorous FBI work". She gives Emily a wink and a chuckle.

Hotch walks over to a young man standing by the door of the restaurant; the man is wearing skinny purple jeans, a tight white shirt and black wingtip shoes. The man looks up as he sees Hotch strolling over to him.

Hotch puts out his hand and says, "I am Aaron Hotchner. I am with the FBI; I was told you found the body this morning".

The man runs his hand through his spiky blonde locks, "Yeah, I never seen anything like it. Scared me to death, I almost fainted".

"What time did you arrive at work"?

"Oh, honey I was here early then daylight. By the way my name is Elroy, but everybody calls me Roy". He smiles at Hotch. "I was cleaning off the tables over there," Roy points to a cluster of tables farthest from the front door. "And I tripped over her purse and nearly landed right on top of the poor thing. I screamed for Harpo to call 911".

"Who is Harpo"? Rossi asks as he walks to them.

Roy looks Rossi up and down and spills out; "Well who might you be"?

"I am David Rossi, FBI". He states firmly. "Harpo"?

"Oh Harpo he is the day manager. He came out with the phone and asked what the issue was and I pointed to her and he started to shake so bad that I had to dial the phone".

Rossi and Hotch turn away from Roy and walk over to the set of tables where the last victim was found. Hotch and Rossi scan the scene and notice a strand of string. "Detective, did you see this"? Rossi asks.

Rawlings scoots past them and takes a closer look; he frowns when he picks it up in gloved fingers. "This is a pasta noodle. How'd that get there"?

"You mean this is the first you have seen of it"? Rossi inquires.

Rawlings shakes his head looking confused. Hotch calls Roy over and asks if they had served that kind of pasta last night. When Roy confirms they didn't serve any pasta last night. He tells the crime techs to get the pasta to the lab. Hotch gestures for Rossi; "There isn't anything here, no weapon, no blood, even the tables and chairs look undisturbed. What are we dealing with here"?

Rossi shakes his head and glances across the street; "I don't want to talk here. Let's head over to see what the girls have found".

Emily and JJ are sifting through piles of trash when Hotch and Rossi walk up. The men both stop and look down at their loves with their mouths agape. Hotch walks to Emily and grabs her elbow pulling her to her feet. Rossi does the same but pulls JJ up by wraping his arms around her waist. Both women jump slightly as they feel themselves being lifted to their feet. Rossi questions them on what they found, both woman shake their heads. The foursome parades back across the street and tell Rawlings they are going back to the station to give a profile. Rawlings nods and goes to his car, the agents cross back and slide into the SVU and head back to the 19th district.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily and JJ are sifting through piles of trash when Hotch and Rossi walk up. The men both stop and look down at their loves with their mouths agape. Hotch walks to Emily and grabs her elbow pulling her to her feet. Rossi does the same but pulls JJ up by wrapping his arms around her waist. Both women jump slightly as they feel themselves being lifted to their feet. Rossi questions them on what they found, both woman shake their heads. The foursome parade back across the street and tells Robinson they are going back to the station to give a profile. Robinson nods and goes to his car, the agents cross back and slide into the SVU and head back to the 19th district.

Reid and Morgan enter the 19th district station and head to the back conference room and join their team.

"Agents this is Detective Robinson, he is the lead on this case". Captain Swart introduces them.

"Hey man, I am Derek Morgan and this is Dr. Reid". Morgan shakes his hand and Reid waves from behind a chair. Robinson smiles at Reid and looks him over. He snakes towards Reid and stands close by him. Reid clears his throat, tries to move a little to the left but Robinson sticks by him like a ballroom dancer.

"So you're a doctor, what kind of doctor are you? My name is Billy Robinson; I have been with the force for five years".

Reid looks at the team and clears his throat again trying to get the team to help him out. When none of the team even looks up and they share snickers between them he turns to Robinson and recites; "I have been in the BAU seven years, 3 months, 14 days. I hold Doctor's degrees in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering. I also have Bachelor's degrees in Psychology and Sociology, I have an IQ of 187, can read 20,000 words per minute and I have an eidetic memory".

Robinson lets loose a low whistle, "Wow! I love a smart man".

Hotch looks at Reid and Robinson and smiles a little. "Captain Swart we are ready to give the profile, would you gather your men".

Swart nods and he walks toward the bullpen, "Officers, please listen up. This is the BAU of the FBI and they want to speak to you. So quiet down".

Hotch steps forward, "The unsub we are looking forward is organized"

"Unsub"? Officer Mays questions. "What is that"?

"Unknown subject". Rossi states, "Like Agent Hotchner said this unsub is organized and he is a sexual sadist".

"How can you possibly know that he is organized"? Captain Swart asks.

"Because there was no DNA left at any of the scenes, no fingerprints and we didn't find the murder weapon. This tells us that he brings the weapon with him". Morgan explains.

Prentiss speaks up from beside Hotch, "This killer brings a rape kit with him. In this kit he has the murder weapon, gloves, restraints, and maybe a mask or disguise. These offenders are most often than not a narcissist misogynist. Who has a violent streak".

"Because he is an organized offender he will not live around where he hunts and kills". Reid pipes up.

"So we would like you all to concentrate on what these women have in common, that is how we will find him". JJ says.

Hotch steps forward once again and says. "This unsub is a white, in his late thirties".

"How can you possibly know how old he is"? Officer Mays again asks.

"Because all of his victims are in their late thirties, he mostly like has low self-esteem and has a job where he is cleaning up or caring for other people. He thinks these people look down on him. He also will be married or was married to a woman that has a high power job and or is the dominate one in the relationship. He kills these women to prove his dominance. Thank you".

The phone in the middle of the conference room rings and Morgan answers it, "Hey baby girl what did you find out for us"?

After a round of deep coughs, "Well folks I got the results from the lab on the spot at the second crime scene and on the string at the latest scene. It turns out the string was actually a noodle, angel hair pasta to be exact with olive oil and garlic, and the spot found by our resident genius turned out to be barbeque sauce with bits of pork ribs".

"Garcia, can you see if you can find any restaurants around the last two crime scenes that have those items on their menus and if they were served on the nights of the murders"? Reid asks.

"Oh boy wonder I am so far ahead of you, done and nada". Garcia frowns.

"Keep looking Garcia". Hotch says grimly.

"Eye eye captain", Garcia says between sneezes. "Over and out"!

"So we have a killer who works in a restaurant as a waiter"? Prentiss wonders aloud.

"He could be a food distributor". JJ says.

All of a sudden a low grumble was heard and everyone's heads turned toward Rossi. Rossi turns a bright shade of pink, "Umm sorry about that but I didn't eat any breakfast and we skipped lunch". He grumbles.

Captain Swart stifles a laugh "you are all welcome to join us for a banquet we are having upstairs for one of the lieutenants who retired last year. There is so much food and it would be no trouble."

"Thank you Captain Swart, that is very kind of you and we would be honored to join you". Hotch exclaims.

The teams follows Captain Swart upstairs to the banquet room, Hotch pulls Emily aside as the others climb to the second floor. "Emily, we have to be able to talk to each other. I am sorry".

"What are you talking about"?

"You have not said one word to me since we got here".

"Aaron, we are on a case, I know how to separate myself from my feelings. You are my boss not my fiancé. Now if you cannot separate yourself that's on you, not on me". Emily says curtly, turns and walks away.

Hotch stares at her and shakes his head, "Goodness, what did I do? Am I ever going to get out of the dog house"?

Look that bitch, she thinks she can just talk that way to her boss, he thinks as he stands under the stairs where the couple stopped to talk. She won't talk that way to any man when I get done with her. She will learn the meaning of respect. The unsub narrows his eyes at her disappearing figure and runs up the stairs almost knocking down Hotch. Hotch nods at him as he is allowed to pass.

"Wow, look at the spread". Morgan stands with his mouth agape.

"Well kid I am getting in line, like I said before I am starving. I could eat for two right now". Rossi stops and motions for JJ to come in front of him and places a hand on the small of her back as she grabs for a plate. The rest of the team follow suit.

"What's the name of this catering company? Cause next time I wanna party in Chi-town I am looking them up." Morgan winks at Emily.

Emily smiles back "Let me know when this party is going to happen so I can come. Those ribs were to die for". She scans the room looking for a napkin or a box with a name on it; instead she catches a pair of cold blue eyes. She stares back for a moment and drops her gaze and shudders. Hotch notices this exchange and lifts his eyes to where she was looking and recognizes the man as the one who passed him in the stairway. He follows his gaze and the man is glaring at Emily. Emily looks up and sees the man staring at her and shifts her eyes to Hotch. Hotch holds her gaze and grabs her hand under the table and gives it a tight squeeze. Emily rubs her thumb along the top of his hand.

"I am stuffed", declares Rossi. He stands and pulls out JJ chairs and offers his hand. She takes his hand and stands. He pushes her chair and touches the small of her back as the walk toward the door.

Hotch stands and repeats what Rossi did for JJ. Emily smiles at Hotch and gladly accepts his hand. Hotch pulls her towards his side as he pushes her chair in and playfully squeezes her hip. Emily let loose a quiet giggle. The man in the corner watches this exchange.

"That God damn bitch is sleeping her way to the top. What a whore! I will teach her", the man with the cold blue eyes thinks. He turns on his heels and storms out of the meeting room as the rest of the team files out towards the stairs.

JJ is waiting for Emily on the stairs and pulls her to the side, "Come with me".

"Where"? Emily laughs.

"To the bathroom." JJ smiles, "I have to tell you something".

Emily and JJ walk into the bathroom and pick stalls next to each other. Emily clears her throat and says, "JJ I have to tell you something too".

"You first", JJ says over the tearing of toilet paper.

"I umm I am pregnant", Emily stammers.

The door to the stall next to her flies open and bangs on the wall of her stall. "JJ are you okay. What happened"? Emily yells surprised.

"You are what"? JJ yells at the closed door of Emily's stall.

Emily flushes the toilet and opens the door to a pair of excited baby blue eyes. JJ grabs her in a hug. Emily falls back a little at the sudden weight of JJ. "I am pregnant. I found out about two months ago".

"Well, I was wondering what was going on. Your morning trips to the bathroom and you have been looking pale lately. Pen noticed, probably before I did. Have you told Hotch? It's Hotch's right"?

Emily stares open mouthed at her, "Of Course, why would you even asked that".


End file.
